


Tarde lluviosa

by Belladona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladona/pseuds/Belladona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia revela los sentimientos, pero los celos también ayudan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde lluviosa

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a su autor: Furudate Haruichi.

— ¿Me odias Tsukishima? — sin previo aviso ni una señal que diera indicios de sus intenciones, Yamaguchi rompió el silencio que envolvía al par de adolescentes aquella tarde nublada.  
El joven de ojos dorados se paralizó en cuerpo y mente, miraba al suelo, incapaz de girar su rostro en dirección a su amigo, el cual se encontraba sentado junto a el, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero, a decir verdad, ya se imaginaba que en algun momento le sería planteada aquella interrogante. Poco a poco la cordura regresó a la mente del rubio, aclaró sus ideas y recitó la respuesta que con tanto esfuerzo había repasado y aprendido de memoria.  
— No tengo problema alguno con tus preferencias Yamaguchi, lo que decidas hacer con tu cuerpo o tus sentimientos me tiene sin cuidado, pero — se giró, y lo miró con toda la seriedad y desprecio que sus jóvenes ojos podían expresar — Si te atreves a intentar algo conmigo, voy a golpearte tan fuerte, que olvidarás tu propio nombre —  
El rostro de Yamaguchi perdió su color por completo, su piel lucia pálida, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, su garganta estaba seca y su corazón latía con una fuerza y una velocidad hasta ahora desconocidas para el.  
En ese momento, contemplando el rostro de su amigo, ahora bañado en lágrimas a causa de sus palabras y con el estruendo de la tormenta, Tsukishima se acercó amenazador a su compañero.  
Ambos estaban sentados al pie de la cama de Kei, habían estado jugando con la consola, la cual seguía emitiendo sonidos e imágenes, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, la mente de Tsukishima estába nuevamente hecha un lío, los pensamientos se formulaban a toda velocidad.  
¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿odio a Yamaguchi?, ¿por qué le dije algo tan cruel?, ¿de verdad podría golpearlo?, ¿acaso estoy celoso por haberlo visto besandose con aquel chico después de la práctica matutina?...¿me gusta Yamaguchi?  
La tormenta comenzaba a calmarse, y con ella, la mente y corazón de Kei, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamete, redujo la distancia que quedaba entre el y su amigo, cerro sus ojos y dejó que lo que tenía que suceder sucediera.  
Con los labios temblorosos y el corazón acelerado Tsukishima besó a Yamaguchi, olvidó donde estaban y no pensó en que harían después, ahora sólo importaban ellos dos, para sorpresa de Kei, Tadashi deshizo el besó.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó el castaño al separarse del rubio, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones, estaba confundido, ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer, no sabía qu sentir.  
— Porque estoy molesto — dijo Tsukishima sin titubear, ya no dudaría mas, había dudado por muchos años, negando obstinadamente sus sentimientos, pero por fin aceptó lo que sentía.  
Amaba a Yamaguchi, y probablemente el no correspondería a sus sentimientos, ya que ese mismo día lo había visto besando a un chico, Tadashi había tenido su primer beso con un chico, con un chico que no era el, eso le había molestado mucho, ya que Yamaguchi le había entregado su amor a alguien más.  
— ¿Me besas por qué estás molesto? — la furia comenzó a invadir a Yamaguchi — ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —   
En un parpádeo, Kei derribó a Tadashi, lo tenía sujeto de los hombros, impidiendo que el castaño se moviera.  
— Te besé, porque realmente me molestó verte con aquel chico después de la práctica — su mano derecha dejó el hombro de Tadashi y acarició su mejilla, estaba fría a causa de las lágrimas — Tu eres mío Yamaguchi, siempre fuiste mío, sólo ahora me dí cuenta de ello, disculpame por lo que te dije...yo realmente...te amo —  
El rostro del castaño palideció aún más, el llanto se detuvo y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión, al hablar su voz sonó insegura.  
— Tu ¿me...amas? –preguntó incrédulo.  
— ¿Tan difícil es de creer que yo te ame Tadashi? — su mente volvió a la escena del beso de Yamaguchi y aquel sujeto — En verdad te amo, así que no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi, jamás — sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, Yamaguchi tenía mas experiencia besando, así que correspondió con habilidad a los tímidos labios de Tsukishima.  
— Yo siempre te he amado Kei — acarició su mejilla — siempre — sus labios se unieron con más fiereza, para Tsukishima era algo nuevo el sentir unos labios contra los suyos.  
— Ta...Tadashi espera —  
— He esperado durante años poder besarte de esta manera Kei, no quiero parar ahora, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo — la mirada del castaño brillaba de emoción, y en contraste, el rubio estaba sonrojado y nervioso  
— ¿Qué cosas? — a pesar de su apariencia externa, Tsukishima intentaba permanecer tranquilo, Yamaguchi rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Kei y con los brazos su cuello, acercó sus labios al oído del rubio y ssusurró:  
— Quiero que me folles Kei — un estremecimiento se apoderó de Tsukishima, ¿aquello que rozaba su pelvis era el miembro de Yamaguchi?  
Se besaron de nuevo, con una nueva confianza en él, Tsukishima introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño, el también deseaba hacer suyo a Tadashi.  
— ¡Kei!, ¡estoy en casa! — la voz de Akiteru resonó desde el piso de abajo —  
— Bueno — dijo Yamaguchi al separarse de Kei — Tal parece que seguiremos en otra ocasión — besó los labios de su amado y ambos regresaron a su juego — Pero la próxima vez, no te dejare ir tan facil.  
La sonrisa pícara en los labios de Tsukishima y la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Yamaguchi, dejó claro que ahora eran más que amigos.  
— La próxima vez...te haré gritar mi nombre una y otra vez — por primera vez desde que entraron en esa habitación, fué Tadashi quien se sonrojó.  
Justo después de que Tsukishima anunciara su propósito, Akiteru entró en la habitación, les llevó té y charló con ellos, pero la mente de los chicos estaba en otro lugar, fantaseando y anelando su próximo encuentro.


End file.
